Krooj
The Krooj are an alien species found in Earth-1776. They serve as antagonists for Starlight's Soliquy. Culture Krooj culture is a uniquely undivided one, in the sene that almost all Krooj follow the same beliefs. On other planets, this would be impossible. For example, see the planet Earth, where humans have hundreds and possibly even thousands of unique cultures that are remarkably different from each other. The Krooj are entirely unlike this. To the outside world, they only have one culture. In order to maintain this strict homogeneous set of beliefs, the Krooj have adopted a totalitarian lifestyle. The planets under the Krooj's domain are kept miserable and overpopulated and are policed by a caste of female Krooj known as the "topmasters". One would think that keeping your citizens in such a miserable state would inevitably cause rebellion, but the Krooj have been oppressing themselves for so long that their culture has developed a sort of inherent "Stockholm syndrome". They are simply too used to their lifestyle of poverty, starvation, and disease to ever rebel. Every five to ten years, the Krooj topmasters perform a census, followed by a "population purge". They dispatch female spies, known as the slatesayers, who infiltrate communities and run psychological tests to distinguish those who have the most traditional values and those who want to be free the most. Those who want to be free are abducted and slain, or are offered the opportunity to become topmasters themselves. Those who love their lifestyles and are conservative in values are either left at home to produce more children to keep the planet resource-hungry and overpopulated, in the case of women, or in the case of men, are forced to become soldiers for the Krooj dominion. Military The Krooj military is divided into three main sectors: harvesters, defenders, and the aforementioned topmasters. Topmasters are entirely female, and devote their service to maintaining the culture and poverty of Krooj planets. They are not allowed to leave the planet, and are akin to a corrupt "police" force one would find in a totalitarian dictatorship. The Krooj defenders are much like an actual Earth military. They patrol Krooj territory and engage in war and border conflicts with species and pirates who would wish to harm the Krooj. The Krooj harvesters are more of a reconnaissance and mining company than anything else. Krooj harvesters are responsible for gathering and scavenging resources from across the stars to bring home to the Krooj homeworlds. They will often bring drills, terrariums, and ships with tractor beams powerful enough to steal entire lakes at a time (though the latter is much rarer, as interstellar communities usually frown upon large-scale water theft). Krooj harvesters do not just only harvest resources, however, they will also harvest forms of alien life. History Unification Unification of the Krooj happened early on in their history, performed by the Warrior Queen Dompsalya, also known as Dompsalya the Cloudbringer. Sources say Dompsalya was ambitious, but a realist. She rejected her original destiny given to her by her tribe leaders by carving out her reproductive organs. Because the tribe leaders did not want to just execute her and waste her strength, she was allowed to join the tribe guard. She quickly mutinied, and turned the guard into raiders instead. According to legend, it is Dompsalya the Cloudbringer who first instituted the topmaster system. As soon as she would subjugate a Krooj tribe, she would relocate the most free-spirited individuals to a gulag-like location that would soon become Recent History It is unknown who or what leads the Krooj. The Krooj recently made a voyage to Earth where they abducted a plane containing Otis Ulysses Perry and Teresa Maisie Perry's father. Domain The Krooj domain is expansive but has yet to be thoroughly examined and catalogued. Trivia *The Krooj were heavily inspired by the Grineer from Warframe and the Borg and Klingons from Star Trek. *Yes, the name Krooj is basically just the word "crude". Don't tell anyone. Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Lore Category:Antagonists